ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2019 - (10/10/2019) The October Version Update Has Landed!
Category:Version Updates ≪October 10, 2019 (JST) Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) October brings with it the monthly updates to Ambuscade and job adjustments for monks and dragoons. Event-related *'The monthly Records of Eminence objectives have been changed.' Battle-related *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **The foes in Normal and Intense Ambuscades have been swapped out. * As such, the corresponding Records of Eminence objectives have changed. **Certain items obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable for total hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been swapped out. *'The following jobs have undergone adjustments.' **'Monk' ***'A new job trait, Max. HP Boost II, has been added.' Increases your maximum HP. *This new job trait only affects player characters and alter egos. :::: :::*'The levels at which the job trait Max. HP Boost is acquired have been changed. :::: **'Dragoon''' ***'A new job ability, Spirit Bond, has been added.' Spirit Bond (DRG Lv. 65; Recast time: 60s; Duration: 180s) Enables the dragoon to take some damage on behalf of their wyvern. Using Healing Breath also restores the wyvern's HP. ***'A new job trait, WS Damage Boost, has been added.' Increases your weapon skill damage. *This new job trait only affects player characters and alter egos. :::: ::*'The player character’s weapon skill damage boost value will increase in line with their wyvern’s status increases effects.' *This only applies while the wyvern is alive. *'Several weapon skills have been adjusted.' **'Several bonuses that only applied to the first hit of the following weapon skills will now apply to all hits.' Combo / Shoulder Tackle / One Inch Punch / Backhand Blow / Raging Fists / Spinning Attack / Howling Fist / Dragon Kick / Asuran Fists / Ascetic's Fury / Stringing Pummel / Tornado Kick / Victory Smite / Shijin Spiral *TP damage adjustments and certain equipment effects will now apply to all hits. *The same is true for extra hits granted by double attack, triple attack, and the like. **'In line with the above adjustment, The damage adjustment value is now spread evenly across all hits for the following weapon skills.' Combo / Raging Fists / Howling Fist / Dragon Kick / Tornado Kick / Victory Smite / Shijin Spiral *'The potencies of the following weapon skills have been increased.' Asuran Fists / Shijin Spiral Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'The following items may now be delivered to other characters on the same account with their augments maintained.' Hammerfists / Midnights / Enchufla / Shijo / Kali / Nixxer / Iris / Emissary / Skullrender / Instigator / Deathbane / Rhomphaia / Aizushintogo / Ichigohitofuri / Queller Rod / Solstice / Espiritus / Akademos / Lathi / Vijaya Bow / Compensator / Bidenhander / Emicho Coronet / Emicho Coronet +1 / Ryuo Somen / Ryuo Somen +1 / Adhemar Bonnet / Adhemar Bonnet +1 / Amalric Coif / Amalric Coif +1 / Kaykaus Mitra / Kaykaus Mitra / Emicho Haubert / Emicho Haubert +1 / Ryuo Domaru / Ryuo Domaru +1 / Adhemar Jacket / Adhemar Jacket +1 / Amalric Doublet / Amalric Doublet +1 / Kaykaus Bliaut / Kaykaus Bliaut +1 / Lustratio Cap / Lustratio Cap +1 / Souveran Schaller / Souveran Schaller +1 / Argosy Celata / Argosy Celata +1 / Rao Kabuto / Rao Kabuto +1 / Apogee Crown / Apogee Crown +1 / Carmine Mask / Carmine Mask +1 / Lustratio Harness / Lustratio Harness +1 / Souveran Cuirass / Souveran Cuirass +1 / Argosy Hauberk / Argosy Hauberk +1 / Rao Togi / Rao Togi +1 / Apogee Dalmatica / Apogee Dalmatica +1 / Carmine Scale Mail / Carmine Scale Mail +1 / Lustratio Mittens / Lustratio Mittens +1 / Souveran Handschuhs / Souveran Handschuhs +1 / Argosy Mufflers +1 / Argosy Mufflers +1 / Rao Kote / Rao Kote +1 / Apogee Mitts / Apogee Mitts +1 / Carmine Finger Gauntlets / Carmine Finger Gauntlets +1 / Emicho Gauntlets / Emicho Gauntlets +1 / Ryuo Tekko / Ryuo Tekko +1 / Adhemar Wristbands / Adhemar Wristbands / Amalric Gages / Amalric Gages +1 / Kaykaus Cuffs / Kaykaus Cuffs +1 / Lustratio Subligar / Lustratio Subligar +1 / Souveran Diechlings / Souveran Diechlings +1 / Argosy Breeches / Argosy Breeches +1 / Rao Haidate / Rao Haidate +1 / Apogee Slacks / Apogee Slacks +1 / Carmine Cuisses / Carmine Cuisses +1 / Emicho Hose / Emicho Hose +1 / Ryuo Hakama / Ryuo Hakama +1 / Adhemar Kecks / Adhemar Kecks +1 / Amalric Slops / Amalric Slops +1 / Kaykaus Tights / Kaykaus Tights +1 / Lustratio Leggings / Lustratio Leggings +1 / Souveran Schuhs / Souveran Schuhs +1 / Argosy Sollerets / Argosy Sollerets +1 / Rao Sune-Ate / Rao Sune-Ate +1 / Apogee Pumps / Apogee Pumps +1 / Carmine Greaves / Carmine Greaves +1 / Emicho Gambieras / Emicho Gambieras +1 / Ryuo Sune-Ate / Ryuo Sune-Ate +1 / Adhemar Gamashes / Adhemar Gamashes +1 / Amalric Nails / Amalric Nails +1 / Kaykaus Boots / Kaykaus Boots +1 *'Ethereal Squamas now stack up to 12.' *'The following items now stack up to 99.' Pickaxe / Sickle / Hatchet / Bundling Twine / Spindle / Tanning Vat / Shagreen File / Triturator / Mandrel / Workshop Anvil / Zephyr Thread / Fire Fewell / Ice Fewell / Wind Fewell / Earth Fewell / Lightning Fewell / Water Fewell / Light Fewell / Dark Fewell / Cobalt Cell / Rubicund Cell / Xanthous Cell / Jade Cell / Wailing Stone / Wailing Stone +1 / Wailing Stone +2 / Ghastly Stone / Ghastly Stone +1 / Ghastly Stone +2 / Coalition Humus / Coalition Serum / Super Baitball / Coalition Chum / Grow-M-Good / Verdigris Stone / Verdigris Stone +1 / Verdigris Stone +2 / Gysahl Greens / Pungent Powder / Pungent Powder II / Pungent Powder III / Prize Powder / Snowslit Stone / Snowslit Stone +1 / Snowslit Stone +2 / Leafslit Stone / Leafslit Stone +1 / Leafslit Stone +2 / Duskslit Stone / Duskslit Stone +1 / Duskslit Stone +2 / Snowtip Stone / Snowtip Stone +1 / Snowtip Stone +2 / Leaftip Stone / Leaftip Stone +1 / Leaftip Stone +2 / Dusktip Stone / Dusktip Stone +1 / Dusktip Stone +2 / Snowdim Stone / Snowdim Stone +1 / Snowdim Stone +2 / Leafdim Stone / Leafdim Stone +1 / Leafdim Stone +2 / Duskdim Stone / Duskdim Stone +1 / Duskdim Stone +2 / Snoworb Stone / Snoworb Stone +1 / Snoworb Stone +2 / Leaforb Stone / Leaforb Stone +1 / Leaforb Stone +2 / Duskorb Stone / Duskorb Stone +1 / Duskorb Stone +2 / Pellucid Stone / Fern Stone / Taupe Stone *'New items may be stored via the Porter Moogle.' **Storage Slip 22 Autumn Tree System-related *'Monisette in will now accept different chapters of Rem's Tale at the same time.' Resolved Issues There are currently no resolved issues. Known Issues There are currently no known issues.